


To Always Return

by aurora_chiroptera



Category: Imperial Radch Series - Ann Leckie
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 13:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12960684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora_chiroptera/pseuds/aurora_chiroptera
Summary: Breq surprises Seivarden with a vacation and a confession.





	To Always Return

As I waited at the transport down to the planet, Station updated me about the comings and goings of its inhabitants. “Everyone has been treating me with a lot more kindness, except those who have always been my least favorites,” it reported. “I am working to get them transferred on world.”

“Let me know if you need me to step in with anything,” I said, and shifted the picnic basket to my other hand.

“Of course, Cousin,” Station’s tone was fond. “She is on her way and very flustered about being late, by the way.”

“Thank you, Cousin,” I stayed standing straight, those also going to the transports passing around me, sneaking little glances.

“She says to send her apologies,” it said. “Don’t worry, I have already told her it is fine.”

Station, and several other of my cousins, had decided to take an interest in what they fondly called my love life. It seemed to entertain them better than any media coming of out the Radch. Seivarden, as well as Ekalu and Ship, seemed to take such interference rather well, though I could not understand why. It seemed a distraction for us all from important thing, but maybe that was what is needed. I had thus decided I would not begrudge them for it, even if it seemed like something they should leave to me to navigate.

Seivarden appeared in the crowd, slightly out of breath. “Breq!” she said, smiling to see me. She always smiled when she saw me, unless I had been hurt. It was another thing I was trying to get used to. “I am sorry I am late.”

“Station let me know,” I assured, turning to head into the transport. I had made sure we had one to ourselves. Both Seivarden and I were at times better without a lot of people; Ship might say that those times took up most of the hours to be had in a day.

“Where are we going?” Seivarden fell in step beside me, a hand brushing the small of my back. She had started to touch me in public. I had started to let her.

“It is a…” I frowned. “A surprise, I would guess.” I could sense she was already surprised. “You thought this would be a mission?”

“I had assumed, though I could use a little break,” she ducked as we entered the transport. I took the seat at the helm, easily navigating the zero gravity. “And I know you could use a large one. You need to rest more.”

“You sound like Medic,” I said. “Don’t make me start singing about the eggs.”

“Breq, you know I love you,” Seviarden said, turning earnestly toward me. “But if you so much utter a line of that song, I am going to have to use drastic measures.”

I shrugged, though I felt a smile tugging at my lips. “Do you know what today is?”

Seivarden was silent, obviously trying to think back. “No,” she admitted.

“It is the day, over a thousand years ago, you came to me as a lieutenant,” I went through the steps of getting the transport ready, using them as an excuse not to look at Seivarden.

“But you did not like me,” Seivarden said.

“I would say neither of us appreciated each other the way that we do now,” I tried to put this in a way that she would like. I knew she felt guilty sometimes, both about the way that she had behaved and that she was the only one to survive.

“Yes,” Seivarden said, after a breath. “I was quiet the fool.”

“You are still quiet the fool.” There was nothing harsh in my words, and Seivarden chuckled.

“I am a fool for you, my fleet captain,” she settled in back her seat as we were released from Station and began the decent to the planet.

“Not just for me,” I did smile now, though I know it was not a smile that most would see. Seivarden knew how to read me, however, and could see it, knowing everything was fine. “Though just for me on this vacation.”

“Vacation? How long will we be away?” Seivarden asked.

“Only two days, Ship and Ekalu know,” I assured. “They will take care of everything while we are gone.”

“You are spoiling me, Breq,” Seivarden said, sounding both surprised and extremely pleased. “Where are we going?”

“A little spa I found, and I rented the whole thing for these two days so we will be the only ones there, besides the staff.” I put the autopilot on, and turned my seat to face her. Our legs tangled.

“Why are you doing all of this?” she asked.

“Because you are one of my favorites,” I said, meeting her eyes now. “And I want you to be happy.”

She started to cry, smiling wide. Her tears floated through the air, one coming to kiss my cheek. “Thank you Breq. Just being with you makes me happy.”

“Thus, you shall have me for two days,” I opened my arms.

She hurriedly unbuckled and found her way into them. She always did, and it seemed she always would.


End file.
